How to kill the pain
by SerenateLover
Summary: When Nate and Blair finally realzed who they actually belong to, they found a surprise that may change their relationship with Serena forever. OneShot: Serena/Nate. A little of Chuck/Blair and Georgina's appearences. My first fanfic and English is not my first language, so in first place I want to apologize about the gram errors. Thank you and please tell me what you think.


Lily opened the door to found the couple getting in. They seemed stressed and worried. "Hello Lily. Sorry for the intrusion but, we're looking for Serena. I tried calling her, but I think she changed the number." The brunette sat next to the old blonde lady. Her husband sitting in the other side listening carefully. "She's nowhere to be found. Do you have any idea where she might be?" Lily closed her eyes in pain. That girl and that boy broke her daughter's heart. Lily hasn't saw her daughter in a year, but she knew she was okay, Chuck and Georgina were taking care of her. Not the best persons to trust, but she knew they loved her daughter and that they'll never hurt her. Lily shook her head softly.

"I haven't seen her in a year." The blond boy and the brunette watch her in shocked. They thought, _mother of the year_. But they had no idea what this family's been through. "Charles knows where she is. He's been keeping me update." _Chuck Bass_ , the bass hole that tried to ruin their wedding. That day Chuck and Serena left the wedding in a rush, the couple thought it was because of there feelings, but it was so much more. The next morning, they were gone. No note, no text, no goodbye.

"Oh," the girl in SJP's shoes mumbled. She got up and blink a few times. The brunette hasn't spoke to her love over a year. "Thanks for your time Lily." Lily never liked Blair. She was always treating Serena like a puppy, and her daughter comply her wishes. Serena begun being bitter when her friend appeared with an engagement ring on her hand, Nate's engagement ring. Chuck and her became really close after that. They were the _unloved_. Either Wise Serena stood there, supporting Blair. But in her bachelorette party, Serena exploded. She confessed the feelings she had for Nate to her best friend. The brunette prohibit her getting close to Nate ever again, and uninvited her from her wedding. She went anyway as Chuck's couple.

"She really can't handle more pain. So please Blair, don't make her suffer." Blair wasn't planning on making her suffer. She wanted to apologize. She wanted to tell her the news. They were divorcing. Nate loved Serena, Blair loved Chuck. That was the true. She wanted Serena back in her life. She realized how bad she treated her, and how awful must of being for her to be there and support her. Blair nodded and the couple left the apartment, leaving the old women alone with her thoughts.

"Excuse me, have you seen this girl?" The brunette boy asked to the bartender showing him a picture. He was cleaning a glass of beer and he barely hear him, the music was too loud. Finally he nodded and pointed a direction. There was the beautiful blonde drinking with some guys on a table. There were 4 guys with a perv face, looking her and her boobs. The brunettes walked rashly over her. Serena was really drunk.

"S, come here. We're leaving." Georgina said grabbing Serena around her arms, trying to get her out of there, but she protested.

"No Georgie! We're having fun, right?" She looked at the boys who nodded. Georgina shook her head and grabbed her again, but this time with Chuck's help. "Please, let me get another drink! I don't want go home! We're having fun here." Chuck grabbed her and took her out of the club while Georgina picked Serena's bag and coat from the table, trying to avoid the guys. Serena ended up in Chuck's arm inside the limo waiting for Georgie. She was a mess. Since _that_ day, Serena's not being her anymore. She's not being the sweet and amazing girl that came from boarding school. This was the old Serena. And it was understandable. Chuck didn't blamed her, she lost a lot. And the anniversary was the next day.

"We told you not more alcohol!" Georgina shout getting inside the car. She was pissed. They've been trying to get the new Serena back, but it was almost impossible. Serena sigh. She didn't want that speech again. "How you want us to keep an eye on you if you escape from us every night!" She shout again. Serena had tears. Chuck notice it and hit Georgina's foot with his, trying to signal the blonde's eyes. "S, the alcohol won't take the pain away." Serena bite her lip.

"It does for a while." The messed blonde mumbled quietly. She knew this wasn't the right way. But she didn't cared, she lost everything. There was nothing to fight for. The driver was going to the hotel where they stood. It was a long way. Before, they stopped on a drug store to buy aspirin. Georgina went, while Chuck hugged Serena sweetly. His phone start buzzing. _It must be Lily_ , he thought. A year ago he resigned his part on Bass Industries, to take care of Serena. She was broken, so as he. When he saw the name on the screen, he looked Serena that was falling asleep on his chest. Her eyes were wet and her hair a mess, but she still looked gorgeous. He sigh trying to find the words to talk.

"Hello?" He said firmly. Serena opened her eyes and look at him. She bite her lip. _He's probably talking to Mom_ , she thought. Serena wasn't really available to talk now. In a fast move she escape from Chuck protective's arms and went to the small fridge with alcohol. She grabbed a bottle of champaign and sat on the other corner of the limo trying to open it.

"Chuck. Please, don't hang up." He heard her voice and his heart stopped. He sigh and closed his eyes, forgetting about Serena and everything. "Look. We're divorcing. And we need to talk to both of you. Where are you?" Divorcing? Blair finally catch her fairytale and now she was dropping it for him? Really unbelievable. Suddenly he heard the sound of the champaign bottle that got opened. He turned to Serena that was drinking from it like a baby that sucked a lollipop. He rolled his eyes tired.

"Serena give me that!" He shout taking the bottle away from her. She had tears all over her face. The blonde remembered what happened the next day. The fucking anniversary. "No more alcohol for tonight." Serena shook her head in agreement. She needed to sleep, and the champaign wouldn't help.

"Serena's with you? And she's drinking? It's like 10 pm." She said surprised. Her friend never drink that earlier. Georgina got into the limo and held Serena her arms giving her the aspirin. She looked curiously Chuck.

"Yes. She's bad. We need your help." He said desperate. Serena needed Blair and Nate, especially Nate. "The old Serena is back. And we need you." Georgina look at him pissed. Serena was crying. Blair heard her sobs on the line.

"Where are you? We're on our way," Blair didn't need to know what happened. All that matter was that she was suffering. Chuck closed his eyes grateful. She still cared about her. Serena fell asleep on Georgina's legs with tears all over her face. Her cheeks were red and her cheeks were wet.

"We're in Paris. I know it's far. But she needs you. _She needs Nate_." The last sentence made Blair released a tear. It hurts that your best friend needs more your husband over you, but after all he was the love of her life.

"Okay. Can I talk to her?" He turned his gaze to Serena. She was asleep, but she looked awful, devastated, broken. And he thought the only one that could fix her was Nate Archibald. Georgina was softly playing with the blonde's hair.

"She's not available right now." The brunette sigh. She really needed to talk to her. She had no idea why she was back in her old ways, but she needed to help her. She had to.

"Ok. Thank you Chuck. For telling us." He nodded, and the driver stopped in the hotel. Georgina was waking Serena up. "Call you tomorrow." Blair hang up and Chuck helped Georgina with Serena. Outside the limo Serena tried to stand up by herself and she failed. She end up puking in an ally.

"Where's she?" The blond asked his wife while she sat next to him in their couch. She sigh relief, knowing that she'll see Chuck and Serena the next day. But why does they needed them so desperately?

"Paris. We're leaving now. Chuck told me she...She needs you." Sparkles appeared in his gaze. She still wanted him, it wasn't too late. Blair held his hand. "He told me that the old Serena's back." He turned to look Blair straight in the eyes. He saw concern in her eyes. "He said she's bad, like really bad. That they need our help." Blair bite her lip. There wasn't time to pack. Nate ordered a cab to drove them to the JFK Airport and charter a plane. They were leaving now.

"Do you think Lily knows?" Suddenly Nate asked. Of course she knew. That's why she was worried about Blair's intentions. She nodded quietly. All he could think is that he cause that pain. But he was wrong, it was so much more. Their plane landed on Paris at 8 am. There was a car waiting for them. Blair look his husband with confusion. She didn't ordered anything. Inside there was Georgina Sparks. She wearied dark sunglasses, a purple top covered with a cream vest and jeans. Her hair was a mess. She stood all night trying to make Serena sleep, comfort her. She looked worried. When Chuck and Georgina woke up, Serena was gone. Chuck was looking for her, while Georgina picked Nate and Blair.

"Georgina? What are you doing here?" Georgina gave the driver an address and they made them self comfortable inside.

"Chuck ask me to pick you up," Blair look at her puzzled. She was hiding something. "He's busy chasing S." Nate turned to see her confused. Chasing her?

"What do you mean with chasing her?" Nate asked worried. What the hell was going on with Serena? Georgina bite her lip again and Blair held Nate's hand tightly.

"I thought you were divorcing," she said looking their hands. They look each other. "Are you?" Blair nodded fast. Nate nodded after her, more calmed. "She kind of disappeared in the morning. He's literately looking for her." Blair bite her lip. In the way they described her, she was even worse then the old Serena. Suddenly Chuck called Georgina.

"Found her." The brunette said with a relief voice. Georgina smiled excited. Serena was finally safe again. "She was with Dalgaard, again. I told him to stay away from her, or that I'd be forced to make a phone call of his dirty business to his daddy." Georgina giggled. Blair and Nate look at her with confusion.

"Nice play Bass." Blair smiled when she heard his last name. "Let me talk to her," Nate saw her desperation. Was Serena that bad? "S? Sweetheart don't do that ever again. I almost die when I didn't saw you next to me." Georgina pull out her glasses to clean her tears. Blair look at her surprised. Georgina Sparks crying?

"I'm sorry. I just needed to kill the pain." Serena said sobbing. Georgina heard the kiss Chuck gave Serena on her head. She understood. It was a sad day for her.

"Honey, ask Chuck the cell phone, to call your mom, okay?" Nate look at Blair afraid. He never saw Georgina that relief never. He even didn't knew she cared about Serena. Serena said a quick «okay». "I have a surprise for you sweetie." Georgina look Nate. Only Nate, and Blair look down sad. She treated Serena awful. "Love you. Bye." Then she hang up. She cleaned her tears before turning to Blair and Nate.

"You okay?" Nate asked holding her hand. Blair bite her lip and Georgina shook her head softly.

"No, I'm not okay. I'm done, I'm tired." Nate look at her confused. "It's hard. Because the worse part is that she have every right to feel like this. She have every right to go and get drunk." Blair look at her even more confused. How could someone say that Serena had to go and get drunk? "The first months was hard, because I had to keep an eye on her and Chuck. I'm glad he finally understood that nothing is going to bring him back. But since he move on, Serena's been worse. I spend this whole year going bar after bar, country after country to take care of them." Bring him back? What she was talking about? "And I'm done." Georgina released one last tear before the driver stopped the car. The three got down and arrive to a big hotel. La Mer. The name in english's The Sea, cause it had a perfect ocean view. Georgina guide them to the 17th floor. Before she put the card on, she turned to Blair and Nate, excited and nervous to see Serena. "This is not the Serena you saw last year. So please don't make yourself any expectation." Both nodded. Georgina opened the door and found Chuck on the sofa trying to comfort Serena. She was crying on his arms. In the table there were like 10 empty bottles of whiskey. There was clothes everywhere. Chuck saw his friends stand there, seeing Serena devastated, crying in his arms.

"Hey, look who's here." Serena turned and saw Blair with her mouth opened, paralyzed. And Nate, smiling her with that beautiful and handsome smile. She didn't smile back. She knew he only did that to make her feel better. But she didn't, anything could make her feel better. Georgina left the two Upper East Siders and walked straight to Serena.

"Come here." She guide Serena to the bathroom, locking them self in. Chuck invited Blair and Nate to get in.

"Blair. Nate." He greeted. Blair warmly hugged him. He almost smiled, but he remembered Serena. Nate gave him a friendly hug. They all sat on the small 'living room' of the suite. They were all waiting for Serena to come back, but she didn't.

"What happened?" Blair asked braking the silence. They didn't knew? Did Lily hide this kind of new from everyone? How could she? Chuck look at them with a 'seriously?' Face.

"You don't know?" Nate shook his head fast. Chuck sigh hard. "In your wedding last year, we receive a call. Saying that..." Suddenly a female voice interrupt, Serena's.

"That Eric was dead."

Chapter 2:

" _Eric was dead._ " Nate and Blair were in shocked. Eric dead? How they didn't notice it? How could the sweetest boy in the Upper East Side be dead? They practically raised that kid. That's the reason of why Serena left. They understood. Nate felt awful. He wasn't there when she needed him the most. He was marrying her best friend. Serena's eyes were dry now. Georgina was behind her holding her shoulders. "What are they doing here? We finally have the honor to talk to them?" She said rude. Blair didn't had the courage to respond.

"Excuse her, she's drunk," Georgina said a little a shamed. Serena felt impotent. They treat her so bad, and now they wanted to make amends? "Sweetheart, I'll help you get change. Come here," Georgina grabbed Serena's hand trying to push her back to the room. "Excuse us." Chuck nodded while Georgina closed the door behind her.

"A drink?" Both nodded in shocked. "He had a car accident. Excuse Serena, she's really not in the mood. Today's the anniversary of his death," Blair recovered her breath again. Her face had tears. Nate couldn't move, he was paralyzed. "Sorry for not calling. We took some vacations," the brunette lend them their cups with scotch. Chuck has a rough year too. He cried most of it, until he learned that the alcohol and drugs won't take the pain away. "Serena want go back, to the funeral. But Georgina and I think that's not a great idea." He sat in front of them.

"Chuck. Here." Georgina left Serena's room and threw him a small plastic bag. "I found it in her jacket." Chuck sigh when he saw the bag. Georgina sat next to Chuck.

Chuck threw the bag to his friends. A cocaine bag, delivered by Damien Dalgaard, Serena's old friend from boarding school. "She needs you. We don't know what else to do. She's in pain. And I think you can take it away." He said watching Nate straight in his eyes. He hold the cocaine bag with tears. How could she be doing this to herself again? "I haven't tell her, you're divorcing." Nate nodded and got up. Chuck look at him intrigue. He went inside Serena's room and closed the door behind him. She was sat next to the bed, on the floor, starring the window. Her gaze was lost on the air. She even didn't notice Nate's entrance. She had tears. The blond sat next to his blonde grabbing her hand.

"Don't ever do this again." He said pointing the bag. She wasn't hearing. She was lost. She just shrugged. "Serena, I'm divorcing Blair," the blonde turned surprised to him. He had a smirk on his beautiful face. Serena pressed his hand tightly. A year she doesn't touch him, or hear him. "I realized, that you're the only one. And that I can't live without my blonde." She smiled a little. She couldn't avoid it. She was in love with Nate. "I love you S. And I want you back. I want my Serena back." Serena bite her lip. She never more sober in her whole life. She closed her eyes, trying to feel his essence. That was her Nate.

"I...I love you too. But I can't be what you want, or deserve. I'm not Blair, I'm a mess." She said sad. She never told anyone the L word. She was still looking the window. It was raining.

"That's why I'm divorcing her. Because she's not Serena. Because she's not the mess I want." Serena had a soft smile. When she finally look at him, she forgot about Eric, and what they it was, or that in the other room it was Chuck, Georgina and Blair talking about her problems. All she could thought about was Nate.

"You're only saying that because you don't want to see me sad." She said bitter. She turned again to the window. She's love to become rain. When the sun appeared the rain disappeared. Nate sigh.

"I love you S. And I was going to tell you that, with or without Eric's dead. Because it's the true. I love you. I'm in love with you. And I made the worse mistake of my life when I marry Blair. When I didn't return my feelings to you. I love you and I've always been in love with you." Serena blushed a little. But he couldn't identify if it was because of his words or the hangover. She looked like crap, but for him she seemed an angel.

"You don't have to say all that just because I said it last year." She look down and a tear fell over her cheek. He held her face on his hands, to catch her look.

"I love you Serena Van Der Woodsen. And not because you said it last year. Or because Eric died. Because I feel that way. Because the day of my wedding I wanted you walking down the isle, not Blair. Because you're the one. Because I love you, and anyone else." She smiled and he kissed her softly. Pressing his lips on hers. He felt scotch, pain and love. She felt hope, happiness and love, a lot of love. She respond the kiss pulling her hands around his neck.

Maybe there was a way to kill the pain, but for good. Maybe there was someone that could love her with her mess. Maybe there was someone that will love and take care of her. Maybe she did have a happy ending, even if Eric's not by her side.


End file.
